


Prompt VIII: Zarry

by xcorruptedk



Series: Prompts [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Tumblr Prompt, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcorruptedk/pseuds/xcorruptedk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"give-me-name-please: zarry, misiaczku. harry i zayn są ze sobą od jakiegoś czasu i Harry stwierdza, że wygodniej będzie dla nich, by zamieszkali razem. jednak bardzo denerwuje się tą propozycją. przygotowywuje dla zayna kolację, podczas której widać, że jest zestresowany i zayn zauważa, że coś go trapi, aż w końcu wyjawia, co miał na myśli. końcówkę pozostawiam tobie, jednak chcę coś słodkiego i zabawnie zdenerwowanego Harry'ego. love you. <3"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt VIII: Zarry

**Author's Note:**

> to najbardziej ckliwa rzecz, jaką ostatnio napisałam.. love you too my baby! xx
> 
> Poniższa historia pierwotnie znajduje się na [moim Tumblr](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/tagged/prompts), lecz z nieznanych mi przyczyn postanowiłam przenieść wszystko tutaj, ponieważ jestem dziwną osobą i uwielbiam dokładać sobie masę dodatkowej pracy oraz mam zbyt wiele wolnego czasu.

To był zły pomysł. To był  _bardzo_  zły pomysł. I głupi. Dlaczego w ogóle uważał to za dobry pomysł? Dlaczego myślał, że  _Zayn_  uzna to za dobry pomysł? To był przecież jeden z jego najgłupszych pomysłów!

Myślał od tym od dłuższego czasu, rozważając wszystkie za i przeciw. Uznał, że po trzech latach znajomości i po roku bycia w poważnym związku, zamieszkanie razem to najlepsze wyjście z ich sytuacji. Chciał tego i wydawało mu się, że Zayn miewał podobne odczucia.

Jakie były szanse, że odmówi? Wiedział, że Zayn go kocha, pokazywał to w każdych gestach, słowach, w sposobie, w jaki na niego patrzył, jakby nigdy wcześniej nie widział w swoim życiu osoby ważniejszej od Harry’ego. Jednak nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że wciąż nawiedzały go wątpliwości i myśli, które nie dawały mu spać po nocach w ramionach swojego ukochanego.

Od dnia, w którym naszła go myśl o wspólnym zamieszkaniu, nie potrafił odpędzić od siebie obawy, że ten kolejny krok w ich związku, może zakończyć się klęską. Momentami czuł, że nie potrafi przeżyć bez Zayna chociażby sekundy, lecz wiedział, iż Malik potrzebuje więcej swobody. Zdarzało mu się zamykać w czterech ścianach, odcinać od całego świata, byle tylko zyskać trochę spokoju. Harry, wręcz przeciwnie, nie potrafił spokojnie usiedzieć w jednym miejscu, ponieważ pragnął odkrywać, spotykać nowe osoby, otaczać się gromadą ludzi, zobaczyć jak najwięcej, dopóki miał okazję.

Lecz Zayna kochał o wiele bardziej. Dla niego mógłby odpuścić sobie życie w ciągłym biegu i osiedlić się na stałe w jednym miejscu, tylko z nim przy swoim boku.

Jeszcze raz rzucił okiem na stół nakryty dla dwóch osób, zapełniony ulubionymi daniami Zayna z dwoma długimi, czerwonymi świecami utkniętymi w ręcznie zdobiony świecznik, który znalazł pewnego razu na targu staroci we Francji. Miał niewiele czasu, aby wszystko dopiąć na ostatni guzik i wciąż drżał w przestrachu, że coś zrobił źle lub o czymś zapomniał. Chciał, aby Zayn zapamiętał ten wieczór jak najlepiej, nawet jeśli coś przebiegłoby niezgodnie z planami Harry’ego.

– Harry?

Prawie podskoczył w miejscu, słysząc głos swojego chłopaka dobiegający z korytarza. Pospiesznie zerknął w stronę zegara i przeklął pod nosem, ponieważ jego bujanie w obłokach zabrało mu zbyt wiele czasu. Miał zamiar przywitać go przy drzwiach z najbardziej czarującym uśmiechem, na jaki było go stać, który zamaskowałby wszystkie myśli, kotłujące się w jego głowie w chwili obecnej.

– Haz, jesteś tutaj? Co tak świetnie pachnie?

Otrząsnął się i poprawiwszy kołnierzyk swojej koszuli, wyszedł na korytarz, przywołując na usta uśmiech. Zayn ściągnął z ramion kurtkę, a odwiesiwszy ją na wieszak, odwrócił się do niego z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach. Za lewe ucho wetknięty miał papieros, a na policzkach lekkie rumieńce, zapewne wywołane chłodnym wiatrem.

– Co jest? – zapytał z lekko zmarszczonym czołem, podchodząc bliżej do Harry’ego. Jego uśmiech nie zniknął, choć teraz dało się dostrzec pod nim lekkie zmartwienie. Zupełnie, jakby czytał z twarzy Harry’ego jak z otwartej księgi, co wcale nie było niczym nowym. Zayn znał go na wylot.

– Zrobiłem kolację – wypalił bez żadnego wstępu, choć wcześniej przygotował sobie całą mowę, którą wygłosi przed ujawnieniem Malikowi swoich zamiarów. Teraz wszystko szlag trafił.

– To dobrze, bo umieram z głodu. – Zayn chwycił jego twarz w swoje dłonie, aby złożyć na jego ustach delikatny i czuły pocałunek na powitanie. Harry uwielbiał to, że Zayn potrafił być ponury i kapryśny, jednak ważniejszą częścią jego charakteru była czułość, z jaką podchodził do osób, które kochał najbardziej na świecie.

Zayn ruszył w stronę salonu, skąd dochodziły wszystkie zapachy oraz nastrojowa muzyka, którą nastawił chwilę wcześniej, lecz Harry w ostatniej chwili złapał go za rękę i zatrzymał, a brunet posłał mu zdezorientowane spojrzenie.

– Nie tak… Znaczy, poczekaj – wymamrotał, spoglądając niepewnie w piwne tęczówki swojego chłopaka, który odwrócił się, chwytając jego dłonie w swoje i mocno ściskając.

– Harry, co się dzieje? Cały drżysz.

Harry roześmiał się nerwowo.

– Nic się nie dzieje, po prostu jestem idiotą… – Odchrząknął. – Chciałem to zupełnie inaczej rozegrać… bo ty lubisz takie romantyczne gesty i w ogóle… Chciałem cię powitać przy drzwiach. Tylko wszedłeś do mojego mieszkania bez pukania, jak zawsze i trochę nie wyszło…

Zayn spojrzał ponad jego ramieniem w stronę drzwi z zdezorientowaną miną.

– Mogę wyjść, jeśli…

– Nie, nie! Chodzi mi o to, że… – Harry znów roześmiał się pod nosem, ponieważ to była najbardziej  _oczywista_  rzecz pod słońcem. Zayn od dawna wchodził do jego mieszkania bez zapowiedzi oraz bez pukania, jakby już tutaj mieszkał. – Wiesz, że cię kocham, prawda? Wszedłeś tutaj bez żadnego ostrzeżenia i… i też bez ostrzeżenia skradłeś moje serce, Zayn, a ja kompletnie straciłem dla ciebie głowę.

Usta Malika rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu, który wyrażał tak wiele uczuć, iż Harry nagle poczuł coś potwornie ciążącego w jego piersi. Zdecydowanie wiedział, co to takiego. Wziął głęboki oddech, aby zapanować nad emocjami.

– Chcę, żebyś został  _na stałe_  w moim sercu, Zayn. Chcę, żebyś został ze mną na stałe. Wiem, że ja żyję w ciągłym biegu, a ty wolisz zamykać się w czterech ścianach, ale chcę zamykać się razem z tobą i patrzeć tylko na ciebie.

– Ty ckliwy idioto – wtrącił z rozbawieniem Zayn, ponownie chwytając jego twarz w swoje i pocałował delikatnie jego zaschnięte z nerwów wargi. – Kocham cię i, tak, wyjdę za ciebie.

Harry zamrugał.

– Co?

Zayn wybuchnął śmiechem, odchylając głowę do tyłu, a Harry posłał mu krzywe spojrzenie.

– Jesteś tak zdenerwowany, jakbyś zamierzał się oświadczyć – wyjaśnił, nadal trzęsąc się w niekontrolowanym śmiechu. Harry wymierzył mu niezbyt mocny cios w ramię, lecz kącik jego ust zadrgał lekko, ponieważ zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego zachowanie było absurdalne. Wyciągnął rękę, aby objąć swojego chłopaka w pasie i przyciągnął go bliżej do siebie.

– Przypuszczam, że zabiłbyś mnie, gdybym zrobił to pierwszy – odparł, a Zayn zaśmiał się lekko, przyłożywszy czoło do ramienia szatyna.

– Pewnie tak.

– Zamierzałem spytać – powiedział powoli, rezygnując z wygłaszania jakichkolwiek przemów, bo zdecydowanie był w tym beznadziejny – czy zamieszkasz ze mną?

Zayn bez słowa przytaknął, nadal uśmiechając się szeroko, lecz chwilę później spoważniał, a odsunąwszy się nieznacznie, rozejrzał się po korytarzu.

– Czegoś mi brakuje… A gdzie symboliczna, pusta szuflada, którą mi podarujesz? Jak na filmach.

Harry wywrócił teatralnie oczami.

– I to mnie nazywasz ckliwym idiotą? 

**Author's Note:**

> Wszystkie opinie można kierować [tutaj](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/kontakt).


End file.
